


Teeny Tiny Skeletons

by LollyHolly99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Gen, frikc I still don't know how to tag stuff, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: In short: Bittybooooooones!!!!!!!!!In long: Kinda self-indulgent fic in the Bittybones AU. You adopt a range of very small skeletons and it's all a very lovely time.(On indefinite hiatus)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a thing woooooooooooooooooooo  
> listen man I just. god I love Cherry. I want 7.  
> Anyways this was way fun to write and I'm glad I finally finished it and I don't really mind if nobody likes this one? I just had to do this bc I have no self restraint in terms of writing out fantasies and such hhhhhhhhhhh can't wait to continue it!!  
> I'm a dummy  
> complain to me at my tumblr at lollyholly99 if you want  
> enjoy I guess lmao <3  
> (also don't my fics usually start with a rly short chapter??? at least shorter than the following? not the other way round? how did I write 3900 words wtf)  
> (ALSO wow look Lolly's starting yet ANOTHER fic instead of CONTINUING THE OTHERS cmon lolly get it together gOD)

"Tiny living skeleton up for adoption!"

The notice caught your eye immediately. You kept reading.

"New landlord won't allow pets (despite him not really being a pet, but he won't listen at all) so I'm looking for a loving new guardian to take care of little Cherry. He is approximately 5 inches tall."

You scanned the ad further, finding a picture attached of the aforementioned "Cherry". You almost couldn't believe your eyes. He really was a 5 inch tall skeleton. He wore tiny red shoes and black shorts to fit his miniature figure, and a dark red hoodie with white fluffy trim. He was in the middle of pulling said hood as far over his head as he could to hide his face. What you could see of his face was covered in a light red blush, and the one eye socket you could see had a bright red pupil shining out of it.

"A gentle and patient nature is basically REQUIRED for any possible adopters. Cherry has bad anxiety and can't handle a lot of stress - he WILL cry A LOT. But when given the right care and attention, he is just the sweetest."

Welp, apart from the part of you that was questioning whether you were responsible enough to take care of another living being, you were just about sold. Your doubts quickly faded when you took another look at the adorable creature and you jotted down the contact information.

* * *

You sat on your bed, phone in hand, absentmindedly doodling on a piece of scrap paper. You'd called the number from the ad and were waiting for them to pick up.

Your attention was slowly drifting from the phone, so much so that when the person on the other end did pick up and they finally spoke, you jumped.

"...yes, Cherry, just... just a minute. I have to take this." Said the voice on the other end faintly. A small whine could be heard following him. "C'mon, Cherry, just a second. This could be important." The tone of his voice was calm and gentle, but grew in volume when he finally spoke to you. "Hi! Who might this be?"

"Uh, hi! My name's Y/N!"

"Well hey, Y/N, how can I help you?"

"Oh, uh, well, I was calling about the ad you put out about the tiny skeleton... Cherry, right?"

"Yep, that'd be his name. You looking to adopt him?"

"Yeah, I was wondering-"

"Adam, are you guys talking about me?" A small voice piped up and interrupted you.

"Heh, yes indeed, little guy." Said the other person, apparently named Adam. "Looks like we might've found somebody who can take care of you!"

"R-really?"

"Really! Do you want to talk to them?"

"Uhh... okay!" There was a pause as Adam moved the phone over to Cherry. His voice was less faint now. "He-hello?"

"Hi there, Cherry!" You said softly.

A small "Eep!" came from the phone, and Adam spoke again, having taken it back.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you can try again later. Don't worry." There was another short pause. "Awww, he's gone and curled up in a little ball. Heh. So, uh, sorry. Back to the matter at hand. You'd like to adopt him, right?"

"Mhm!"

"Great! Heh, you want to know something? You're actually the first person to get in touch about Cherry."

"Really? But he's so sweet!"

"Yeah, I know, right? Guess there's only a few of us out there who can handle that adorable little face."

You heard a tiny gasp in the background at that, and Adam chuckled.

"Well, I've got to go do some stuff for a second. If I give you my address, and, uh, if you're not busy or anything, do you want to come over and meet him? You can get to know each other or whatever before you decide to take him home."

"Uh, yeah! That sounds great! Like, right now, or...?"

"Yeah, now would be okay. Now would be great, even! Alright, my address is..."

You stopped your scribbling and wrote down the address.

"Alright, got it... Huh, we live pretty close to each other! Yeah, I could be over in a little while."

"Great! So I'll see you soon then?"

"Sure thing. See ya!"

"Heh, bye, Y/N!"

"Bye bye!" Shouted a tiny voice in the background.

"Bye, Cherry!"

You quickly heard Adam relay your message to Cherry, who gasped again.

"Heh, later, Y/N."

Adam ended the call and you got up to get ready to head out, bursting with excitement. You couldn't wait to meet the little skeleton.

* * *

 

After a short while driving, you reached the address you'd noted down. In front of you stood a small bungalow, its exterior not quite what you expected from the voice you heard. The driveway was surrounded by brightly coloured flowers and emerald green bushes, and the windows were full of little knick-knacks, covered in lines like "Home sweet home" and "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, please don't take my sunshine away", and surrounded at the edges of the windows by drawn open curtains with patterns of tulips and leaves. Yep, definitely not what you expected. But you weren't here to judge. You were here to meet a cool little skeleton called Cherry and a cool guy named Adam. 

You knocked on the door, and seconds later, it was answered by an unfamiliar face. He was taller than you by a few inches and had short brown hair, along with calm greyish-blue eyes which widened upon seeing you.

"Oh, hi! You must be Y/N! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, that's me! And, uh, nice to meet you too... Adam, right?"

"Yeah! Wait... I don't remember mentioning my name..."

"I heard Cherry call you Adam, heh. I'm not, like, a weird stalker you just gained or anything." You giggled.

"Hah, I sure hope not. Oh, come in, come in!"

He began walking into the house and gestured for you to follow him, which you did. The house had the same feel on the inside as it's exterior did. Very flowery and light, if you had to put it into words. You both ended up in the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink? We've got milk, or... uh... wait..." He thought for a moment."...just milk right now. Or water, I guess. Ugh, sorry, this is actually my mom's place. She needs to do some grocery shopping."

So, it was his mom's house. That explained a few things.

"Yeah, I'm actually just visiting Cherry myself right now." he continued. "This is his temporary home while we wait for someone to give him a new home."

You graciously accepted a glass of water and he brought you through to the living room. He asked you to wait at the door for a minute, then went in, and you peeked inside to see what was happening. There, sitting on a piece of paper on the table, doodling with a blue crayon that was regular-sized, but looked way too big for him, was the little skeleton himself - Cherry. He paused his drawing when he noticed Adam was talking to him.

"Hey, Cherry! Remember the girl I was talking to on the phone earlier?"

Cherry's red eyes lit up like Christmas. "Oh! Y-yes, I do! The one who wanted to adopt me?"

"That's right, my little pal." Adam kneeled down so his head was closer to Cherry. "Guess what."

"W-what?" The small skeleton looked curiously at his tall friend.

"She's here to meet you!" He gestured to the door, and you took that as your cue to come in.

Cherry's eyes widened at the sight of you, and he gasped loudly, dropping his crayon and covering his mouth with his hands. You joined Adam in kneeling next to the table, Cherry never looking away from you. Man, he was even more adorable in person!

You made sure to speak with a gentle tone, as Adam did. "Hey there, Cherry! How's it going?"

Cherry forced his hands away from his face and clasped them together, looking at the table to avoid eye contact with you."H-hello... I'm doing well... W-what's your name...?"

You smiled a soft smile at Cherry. "My name's Y/N!"

He was doing his best to bury his face in the fluff of his hoodie, and failing. You could see that red blush that you recognised from the photo that had been crawling across his face since he initially saw you.

"That's... that's a very pretty name..." He pulled his hood further down to hide his face.

"Aw, thankyou, Cherry!"

"...and you're very p-pretty as well..." He started shaking at that point

You were taken a little aback by his comment. You felt yourself blushing now, almost as red as Cherry's own blushing.

"O-oh... uh, thankyou, Cherry! That's so sweet of you..." You couldn't really think how to respond. He was literally the cutest thing you had ever seen, and he had called you pretty. Today was turning out to be a good day.

"You've got that right, my little pal! She really is super pretty!" Woah. Twice in one day? You felt your face burn up more at Adam's words. He noticed and leaned over to whisper to you. "Sorry to embarrass you. Not that I don't think you're pretty or anything, but take a look at how that assurance is helping him, heh."

You looked at Cherry, who had taken down his hood again and was shaking far less. You nodded at Adam in understanding, then mouthed "change the subject?". Adam nodded at you in turn and leaned on the table next to Cherry.

"Hey, buddy, what's that drawing there?" He asked.

"O-oh, it's a bird! It's not very good though..." He looked sadly down at the crayon drawing on the paper beneath him. He sat down and crossed his legs, dull eyes fixed on the blue bird.

Considering his size and the size of the crayon he had to use, it was actually really good, in your opinion. "Well, I think it's fantastic!" You chimed in.

"Really? Fantastic? It's that good?" He looked up at you again, eyes alight and lively once more, but still shy behind the initial excitement.

"Mhm!" He couldn't help but smile at your response.

"Oh-oh my g-goodness! T-thankyou!"

You couldn't stop yourself smiling either at his appreciation for your appreciation. He was so infinitely precious you just couldn't handle it.

Suddenly, a shout of a woman's voice from another room made you all jump. "Adam! Can you come and help me for a minute?"

"Oh, that's my mom. She probably needs help with... I don't know, her phone or something. I'll be back in a second, you two have fun while I'm gone!" He got up and left, leaving you alone with Cherry.

Surprisingly, it was Cherry who broke the silence that began when Adam left.

"Y-you really want to adopt me?"

"Of course, Cherry! You're just about the sweetest little thing I've ever had the pleasure of meeting! I can't wait to start taking care of you!"

He still couldn't seem to be able to make eye contact with you just yet, instead choosing to look at the bird you'd called "fantastic".

"Y/N? Could you... pick me up?"

The request seemed to come out of nowhere, but you were happy to oblige. "Of course, sweetie."

"...and could we, umm... sit on the couch?"

Again, you agreed, carrying him over and sitting down on the couch, placing him in your lap. "Is this okay?" You asked.

"Y-yes, thankyou." He sat down again, comfortable on your thighs.

Without thinking, you began stroking his skull gently with your thumb, keeping the rest of your hand behind his body as he leaned back against it. He closed his eyes and began... purring? Interesting. You kept up the motion, and he continued to relax more and more into your palm. You allowed yourself to relax too, closing your own eyes and allowing yourself to get caught up in the warmth radiating from the little skeleton in your hand.

It wasn't long before Adam returned. "So, turns out I was wrong. Wasn't her phone. She couldn't figure out how to send an email, and I showed her, but she kept clicking close instead, and then she had to type the damn thing out all over again, she forgot again, and I showed her... Rinse and repeat... about 7 more times... Oh, hey, you guys have gotten along well!" 

"Mhm. Looks like he can't get enough of my hand, heh." You had stopped stroking Cherry's skull. Looking down at him properly, you found he had fallen asleep against your hand. "Aw, the sweet baby's dozed off."

"Wow, he trusts you already? That's new. Usually strangers take an entire day or two at the very least for him to get comfortable with them. It's been, what, half an hour since you got here?" Adam looked at the floor for a second, thinking, then leaned in close to you, and, squinting at you, asked in a jokingly suspicious tone, "What's so special about you, missy?"

You shrugged. "Maybe its... I don't know, magic or something."

"Heh, maybe... Oh! Hey! This is probably the perfect time to give you the rundown on how to take care of him."

"Sure, I'd love to learn!" You thought for a moment. "Wait, does this mean you're going to let me adopt him?"

"Only if you'd be happy to." He shrugged.

"Oh my god, yes!"

"Awesome. Let's get started."

Adam brought out a little shoebox filled with doll-sized (or tiny skeleton-sized) bits and pieces - a wardrobe's worth of clothes, a lot of little pillows and blankets, tiny cups and plates... there was even a handful of tiny teddy bears from one place or another.

It was all the perfect size for Cherry. You stared at the box in near awe.

"Yeah, for the time I've had him, I've kind of collected anything that's just the right size for the little guy. This is all his stuff!"

"Wow..." You looked up from the box at Adam. "So how long have you had him?"

"About a month. And what a time it's been, heh. Hopefully you'll be able to keep him longer than that. Alright, ready to start your training?"

You were absolutely ready.

* * *

You learned a lot about Cherry over the next half hour or so. His favourite food is mustard, and it's good to give him a little bit every once in a while, particularly when he's been good. He gets emotional easily as another product of his anxiety, and ends up crying a lot ("Although, he hasn't cried once since you've been here. Maybe you really do have the magic touch."). He's pretty needy, and will occasionally want to be held really badly, but you need to be careful not to hold him too tightly, or that'll set him off crying.

You listened intently, remembering the details of Cherry's care. Regular baths, healthy diet, lots of love and patience and praise...

What came after all the regular sounding information caught you off guard.

"Okay, so this next part is a little strange. Alright, get this: Sometimes, when he gets really scared and upset, like real bad, he curls up into the tiniest little ball, and... this- this ring of bones sprouts from the ground around him. And it hurts like hell when you touch them. Like a kind of burning sensation. It's really weird. Sometimes some of the bones are red as well - like the same red as his eyes. They hurt just as bad as the white ones, just so you know."

You were almost speechless in your confusion. You couldn't believe it for a moment, then realised you were talking about a 5 inch tall skeleton and suddenly the idea wasn't so weird to you. It was still weird though. "Bones? Because he's a skeleton?"

Brilliant question, Y/N. You nailed it.

"Yeah, I guess... I don't think he means to hurt anyone with them, he wouldn't hurt a fly. I thought I should give you the heads up because man, those bones leave some special sting. Lasts for a good couple of hours."

"Huh. Weird."

* * *

Eventually, Adam finished up telling you how to take care of Cherry, and as if on cue, the small skeleton woke with an adorable yawn.

"Hey, little guy. Did you have a nice nap?" Asked Adam.

"Yeah... It was very nice..."

"Awesome. Well, Cherry, what do you think of Y/N here?"

"S-she's wonderful! I really like her!" Cherry's eyes were wide and bright, and he was shaking with excitement. "Is she really going to take care of me?"

"Well, it's a yes from me!" He pointed at you. "Y/N, how about you?"

"Adam, you already know the answer." You said, smiling.

"Yeah, but Cherry might not."

"It's a yes from me as well, Cherry! I'd be more than happy to take you home." 

Adam looked over at Cherry. "And you, buddy, how do you feel about the idea?"

The little skeleton stood up fast in eager excitement, clasping his hands together once more. "Y-yes, yes, p-please! That would be amazing!"

"Well then, it's settled! Do you think you can take him home today?" Adam asked, looking at you.

"Yeah, sure thing!"

Without your noticing, Cherry had made his way up your thigh and was now hugging your gigantic (in comparison to his own) form as best he could. You gently picked him up and held him to your chest, where he lay his head on your soft skin and closed his eyes, relaxing against you.

What a cutie.

* * *

 Some time passed, the three of you hanging out together at Adam's mom's house. Cherry had fun nuzzling against you, and you and Adam got lost in conversations. Eventually, the fun came to an end, and you had to go. You finished your drink, sat Cherry on your shoulder, and grabbed his things, ready to head out the door. Cherry and Adam said their goodbyes, and you piped in, mentioning how Adam could stop by any time to see the skeleton, giving him your address.

As you were about to leave, Adam stopped you to speak with you for another moment.

"Y/N, honestly, I can't thank you enough for taking Cherry for me. Like I mentioned in the ad, I've moved into a new place, and the landlord won't allow pets, and even though Cherry is absolutely not a pet, the guy won't let up."

"Man, what a jerk!"

"I know, right? Anyway, I've kept him here at my mom's since then, cause I really had nowhere else to keep him safe and happy, but she couldn't really keep him here much longer. For reasons I won't get into. That ad was my last resort, and... man, thankyou so much for taking up the offer."

"My pleasure, dude."

Adam hugged you, and you both made sure to not let Cherry fall from your shoulder during the hug. Even with your efforts, he still clung to your t-shirt for dear life until you pulled away. The sweetie.

"I'm sure Cherry will love living with you. He sure seems to love you, heh."

Cherry nuzzled into your neck at that, being as adorable as ever.

You finally got to your car, said goodbye to Adam, and placed Cherry in your lap, telling him to hold tight when you started driving to stop anything bad happening.

Nothing bad happened during the drive home. You brought Cherry and his things into your apartment, placing them both on the couch gently. He gazed about at the room around him in amazement - you knew from Adam that it was rare that he got to see new places, and as this was going to be his new home, this had to be a special experience for him.

"Well, Cherry? What do you think of your new home?"

"I-I love it! It's really nice!"

"And it's just going to be you and me here. We won't have to deal with anyone else! And we can have all sorts of fun together! Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes, it does!"

He was excited, and showing it, but there was still a timidity about him. It didn't manage to break his spirit though.

You heard your stomach rumble and realised it was about time to be having dinner. You found out some pencils and a little sketchbook and gave them to Cherry so he could amuse himself while you cooked dinner for the both of you. You grabbed a Cherry-sized plate from his shoebox and placed a Cherry-sized portion on it. You wished you had some mustard to put on the side of the plate as a special treat for his first night with you, but you tended not to buy any. You made a mental note to get some tomorrow to make up for tonight.

After dinner (which Cherry described as "delicious" and your cooking as "amazing") you got ready for bed, letting Cherry draw until you were finished, then getting him to change into his own tiny pink pyjama shirt and bottoms from the shoebox.

"O-okay... Please don't look..." You turned away, then heard the shuffle of clothing moving around for a few moments before a quick "I'm finished!"

The sights you were seeing today only got cuter and cuter, and for the end of the day, the world was giving you the pinnacle of cute with the sight of Cherry in his pyjamas, clutching one of the teddy bears from his box.

"Aww, what a cutie you are!" You said, picking him up. He flushed red again at the compliment.

"Now, where are we going to make your bed?"

"U-uh, Y/N?" Piped up Cherry.

"Yes?"

"Could I... sleep on your pillow tonight? I'll be good, I promise..."

"You... You want to sleep on my pillow with me?"

"Yes please..."

"Are you sure? What if I squish you in my sleep or something?"

He looked incredibly unsure when you said that.

"I...I'm sure it will be fine... maybe..." Cherry looked at the floor, and... Oh no. "I don't have to if you don't want me to..." There were little tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-no! No, no, no, no, no! Sweetie, don't cry! Of course I would love you to!" You stroked his skull, hoping it would calm him again. "Do you really want to, Cherry?"

"I-if it's ok..."

"Then we'll do it." You said, smiling at him. He wiped away his tears and smiled back.

You grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the shoebox before heading to your room and climbing into bed. You placed Cherry on the pillow next to you and handed him his own mini pillow, which he placed under his head when he laid down, and you placed the small blanket over his body. All in all, he looked content, closing his eyes and curling up comfortably under the blanket.

"Goodnight, Cherry." You said, kissing your finger and placing it to his forehead. A smile grew on his face when you did so.

"Goodnight..." He yawned, and you allowed your own eyes to close.

"...goodnight, mama."

Your eyes opened once more, immediately, wide open, and didn't shut properly for a while.

You most definitely lost out on sleep that night.


End file.
